


莲哥2-63

by BaLian



Category: liange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

【莲哥】 

哥哥归队已经是晚上，回到房间第一件事就是洗澡。然而……热水器似乎坏了。哥想了想，脖子上搭了条毛巾，去敲白莲的门。  
刚敲了一下门就开了，哥哥倒愣了一下：这么快？  
白莲用眼角瞟着他似笑非笑，二话不说拽住哥哥脖子上的毛巾，一把把他拉进屋里，门砰的关死。  
房间地上乱七八糟，显然白莲也刚刚进门正在收拾。  
哥哥还没细看就被白莲一把推摁在门上，欺身上来：长本事了啊？白莲说着手已经开始往哥哥裤腰以下摸去。  
哥哥口干舌燥，噗的一笑：我果然没说错，你就是想我了……啊！哥哥吃痛的一声惨叫，某处被人恶意的捏了一下，硬了  
还说！白莲一手捏着下边，另一手搂住哥哥的脖子：我想你干嘛？说着微微踮起脚去找哥哥的嘴唇，似挨非挨的距离，唇齿间低低的咕哝着：找我有事？  
哥哥粗重的喘息着老实回答：我屋热水器坏了，想在你这洗个澡……  
白莲停住了，鼻子里冷哼一声，突然放开手转身走了  
留下哥哥挂着毛巾僵在原地发愣  
想洗赶紧的，我待会也要洗。白莲继续收拾他的箱子，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生过。  
哥哥无所适从，想进一步，不敢，想退一步，又不甘，下面的反应越来越强烈，涨的有点难受。师兄啊……哥哥憋出了许久不曾用过的称呼：师兄，你不能见死不救，这可是你先招我的 

试吃，没人骂我再继续，骂我我就不写了  
№18731 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 16:04:28留言☆☆☆　  
【莲哥】  
白莲冷笑一声：现在想起叫师兄了？  
哥哥赶快蹭过来，从后面虚抱住白莲撒娇：我说是你想我了，其实是我想你了，师兄……他不敢使劲搂，他师兄毛不顺的时候强搂会吃瘪，被扇一巴掌都有可能。  
好在白莲并没有推开他，半侧过脸说：昨天打得不错啊，积分第一了，可以奖励你一下  
哥哥一愣，内心随即一阵狂喜，两手搂紧白莲的腰：莲……  
白莲一转身和他面对面：叫师兄。  
师兄。哥哥乖乖的叫，心痒难耐低头去含白莲的嘴唇，想把刚才那个到嘴边就飞了的吻要回来，白莲的手直接按在了他的嘴上：你刷牙了么？  
哥哥气结，刚酝酿起来的一通旖旎心思又被师兄搅得泄了三分，只好说刷了刷了！你到底还奖不奖励了？  
白莲一笑：不是，我是说你要是没刷牙我这有大白兔奶糖，你要吃吗？要刷了就算了，我自己吃。说完从兜里掏出一块，拨开纸叼在牙齿中间。哥哥没等他把奶糖全含进嘴里，一低头就叼住了露在外面的另一半。  
唔……白莲呻-吟了一声，哥哥低着头忘情的和师兄共吃一块大白兔，甜，奶，硬，还有点糯米纸粘在两人唇上，随着吻的加深融化，粘粘的，房间一片安静，只有唇齿厮磨的声音。  
你不是刷牙了么……白莲舔着哥哥的牙说。  
那就再刷一次……哥哥卷着师兄的舌头想把他压在舌下的半块奶糖抢过来：师兄，接吻这种事最忌讳三心二意……  
他边说边推着白莲往床边走 

再发一段  
№18803 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-04 16:34:33留言☆☆☆　  
【莲哥】  
白莲一步步后退，哥哥一步步进逼，直到白莲的腿碰到床边，无处可退。哥哥用力想把师兄推倒，可白莲似乎脚下生了根，推了两推就是不动，哥哥的手沿着师兄的腰向下滑向臀，想两手把他托着抱起来。还没等用力，突然觉得天旋地转，自己已经不知怎么躺在床上了。  
他在大白兔奶糖拔河比赛中完胜了，现在整块大白兔都在他嘴里，而他的师兄现在正压在他身上，两手撑在耳边，低头笑着看他：好吃吗？  
哥哥舔着嘴里残余的糖块，咧着嘴说：好吃。  
师兄歪了歪头，一派天真的样子：吃完别忘了刷牙。说完用手恶毒的在哥哥下面又不轻不重的捏了一把，起身走了  
哥哥一口糖差点噎住：半支起上身：莲……师兄，你还没奖励我呢！  
白莲扭头一笑：糖就是奖励，你还想要什么？嗯？  
哥哥气结，无力的倒回床上：师兄，你耍我  
白莲走到他旁边，蹲下身两手托腮，用纯真的像个孩子一样的眼神看他：哦？那你想要什么？  
哥哥用手指了指某处：师兄，这里你要负责的  
白莲托着腮看着那处明显鼓起的位置，咬着嘴唇笑了：碰你两下就瞎激动，我不管，你自己解决，我还得收拾东西  
哥哥一把攥住白莲的手腕，可怜兮兮的撒娇：师兄…… 

№18857 ☆☆☆莲哥小司机于2016-12-04 17:01:25留言☆☆☆　

白莲咬着下唇笑了，站起身迈过哥哥垂在床边的一条腿，跨坐在哥哥的左腿上，贴着身子慢慢伏下去。   
哥哥不由得咽了咽口水，伸手搂住师兄的腰，白莲的手抚上了他的鬓角，柔软的手指在他鬓角的胎记处流连不已，一手捏着哥哥的下巴微微抬起：该刮胡子了。说着低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭师弟的下巴。  
哥哥觉得下身在师兄的两条腿之间卡着，被时轻时重的挨擦挤压着，仿佛有几根血管从大脑直通那里，别别的跳着，血都争先恐后往下涌。   
师兄的鼻尖擦过他的下巴，对上了他自己的鼻尖。师兄的鼻梁挺拔有力，此时微凉的触感让他浑身起栗，他的手摁住师兄的后脑，想要再攫取一个吻。白莲伸手取掉了他的眼镜，探身在他的眼睛上亲了一口。哥哥从没被师兄如此温柔的对待过，只觉得浑身一抖，不由得抬起头一口咬住了白莲的唇。白莲的唇很厚，迷信说嘴唇候的男人都重感情，哥哥觉得自己的师兄总是待自己不同于其他人，即使他们已经不再是师兄弟。他陶醉于师兄柔软丰厚的双唇无法自拔，停不下来的想去吸吮去触碰去啃咬。  
哥哥很意外，他的师兄居然毫无反抗，放在平时这根本是不可能的。师兄是个控制欲极强的人，他永远要做主导者，永远要做控制者，他不允许把自己交由别人去把握。因为他缺乏安全感。  
哥哥从陶醉中清醒过来的时候才发现，自己的皮带已经不知什么时候被师兄单手解开了。   
师兄一手抚着他的脸颊，另一手灵巧的隔着内裤抚摸着早已充血的某物，时轻时重。哥哥难耐的呻-吟了一声：师兄……   
白莲的手一顿，低头亲了亲师弟的嘴唇：嘘——好好等着你的奖励，我在给你拆包装呢  
№18903 ☆☆☆莲哥小司机于2016-12-04 17:39:58留言☆☆☆　  
【莲哥】  
哥哥闭上眼睛，仿佛全身的神经突触都集中到身体中间的那个位置去了。师兄的手柔若无骨，细白光滑，像女孩子的手，他自己一直以美手闻名，然而他的手有点柴，远不如师兄的手软。  
那只手像活鱼一样滑进了内裤，微凉，如同被一个丝囊包裹。直拍手和横拍手握拍姿势不同，茧子位置也长得不同。他自己在虎口和指尖，师兄却在掌心。师兄柔软的手包裹着他的愉悦，掌心的老茧时不时滑过头部和边缘的敏感地带，不紧不慢如同他抹球拍一样，一下一下，细致而体贴，照顾到每个位置和角度。  
哥哥皱着眉，嘴无意识的半张着喘息，越来越急，越来越粗重，他不由得也把手探进内裤，握住师兄的手，共同用力。  
师兄的手劲很差，为此教练专门给他设计了练手部力量的训练，但是似乎作用也不怎么明显。他只记得那时他们还是师兄弟，他踩在平衡球上接教练抛过来的网球，一个细软微凉的手指就在他赤-裸的腰上恶作剧一般划过一条线，他当时就失去了平衡，差点从球上跌下来。他知道那种柔软的触感只有他师兄的手指才能做到。天知道他后来多少次在梦里重温了那一根手指划过后腰的一瞬间，仿佛上瘾了一般欲罢不能。  
而此刻师兄的整只手被自己的手包裹着，足以抵过那魂牵梦绕的一根手指在腰上滑过的那一瞬间成千上万倍。  
白莲一言不发的在哥哥手的包裹下有规律的运动着，他的手被师弟握得太紧，手腕有点酸，很想换只手。但师弟不肯放开他，他只好自我安慰：就当手部力量训练了。  
他觉得师弟也差不多了，可左等右等就是不见交代，倒是速度越来越快用力越来越重，白莲的耐心已经到了极点，他干脆俯下身一口吻住了哥哥半张的嘴，用力的吮吸，卷着师弟的舌头逗他。另一手伸到师弟的腰后，在他的腰窝上时轻时重的抚摸起来。  
果然，哥哥受不了了，仿佛脱水的鱼一样急喘了几下弓起背爆发出一声呜咽——射 了。  
白莲的手掌一片黏湿，他不着痕迹的皱了皱眉。想抽出手，可哥哥还是握着他的手不肯撒开。白莲用另一只手用力掰开了师弟留恋的手，干脆利索的站起来。  
哥哥这时才睁开眼睛，模糊的视线中，他的师兄满脸潮红，并不看他，低头整理衣服。  
他想起身说些什么，白莲张着手转身进卫生间去洗手了。  
哥哥满脸通红，虚脱一般躺在床上，脑子里仿佛被飓风洗劫过的村庄，一片狼藉，不知从哪里说起。

水声停了。白莲走出来，脸上的红潮已经褪去，白净的脸庞如同平时一般若无其事。  
师兄……哥哥躺在床上看着他，想说些什么。  
白莲把毛巾一把摔在他脸上：要洗澡快点洗，我收拾完箱子也要洗呢，给我留点热水。说完蹲在旁边开始继续收拾他该死的箱子。  
哥哥刹那间仿佛从云端跌回了地面：靠！ 

完  
累死了，爱咋咋吧，就这水平了  
№18980 ☆☆☆莲哥小司机于2016-12-04 18:35:12留言☆☆☆　


End file.
